


Farewell

by SylverRhyme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverRhyme/pseuds/SylverRhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've gotta be tough when you're the bad guy, but death just doesn't seem to care who you are. It can still shatter you into a hundred pieces.</p><p>This is just a short little thing I wrote like three years ago. I found it covered in cobwebs in the weird part of my computer where JARVIS has stored his underwear, and I thought I'd post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

Of Mourning and Broken Things

 

Loki stared at the tombstone as if not quite seeing it, his arms wrapped around himself. The God wore only a simple green tunic and black leather pants. He felt vulnerable without his armor, and bare feet was just uncomfortable, but he just stood there by the grave, unmoving.  
  
He had been buried over a year ago, and he still didn't believe it happened. It wasn't supposed to, that's for sure. Tears blurred his vision and he wiped at his eyes half-heartedly, not really caring about the fact that he must look like crap from all the crying he had been doing.  
  
Soft footfalls sounded behind him and Loki sighed. "Stark."  
  
"Hey, Loki." Tony walked up to stand beside him, a bouquet of white lilies and roses in his arms. Loki looked over at him, smiling slightly. The man was wearing a black suit, his green tie setting off the gold shirt nicely. A single white rose was clipped to the front of his jacket and Loki wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch those soft petals, but he just held himself tighter and turned back to the grave.  
  
"I still miss you. Everyday." Loki smiled as Tony started talking, knowing full well the man would talk for hours if no one stopped him. Which, as of late, no one did. "Its starting to piss me off, actually. I can't seem to stop thinking."  
  
Tony reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a silver flask, unscrewing it and lifting it to his mouth to drink deeply. When the flask lowered, tears glistened on his cheeks and Loki watched as Tony set the flowers down beside the pale grey stone like he had everyday since...  
  
Loki bit his lip in distress as he fought back tears. "I miss you, too," he whispered, eyes locked on the name carved into the stone. It was interesting how four little letters set into stone could break someone's heart.  
  
Tony choked softly, and Loki knew he was crying. The liquor splashed in its container as the billionaire lifted it again, this time downing all but a few mouthfulls of it. He turned the flask over and emptied those mouthfulls on the ground in front of the flowers, sunlight reflecting off of the wet grass.  
  
Tony stood up and the God could see a fine tremor running down his frame. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat and Loki could have cried at that sound. Tony ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I'll be back  tomorrow. Until then..."  
  
The broken man turned, walking away from the grave with misery etched in every footstep. Loki watched him.  
"A human life is so much more precious than a God's, Tony. I'm just glad I realized that when I did." He turned back to the grave.  
  
"Do not mourn me long, my love."


End file.
